


Love is a Riddle

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [1]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Love, weird metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Love is a riddle. At least, so Jonas had read.





	Love is a Riddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> I tried. Please take my weird water metaphors.

Love is a riddle. Jonas had read that once as a child in a book he remembered not liking very much. Love had never seemed too complicated to him. It was a simple A to B. A was liking someone, B was hating their guts. Everything in between that was just a detour on the way to a breakup. Love was messy, love was painful, love was to be avoided at all costs. 

Unfortunately, Jonas had always been bad at resisting temptation, even though he knew it was bad for him. He fell in love easily and fell out of it hard. As a teenager he often found himself wading far into his emotions and before he knew it he found himself in too deep. So many times he found himself unable to swim. Of course, he was never the one who drowned. 

After high school, he ruled out love, ruled out relationships. For a while, he ruled out feeling altogether. It wasn't until his twenties when he met Virginia, did he even consider dipping his toes in that pool again. 

It wasn't love at first sight, that was a concept he could never get his head around, it was just attraction. That wasn't much of threat, not anymore at least, as long as he didn't get attached. With that in mind, he should have just watched from a distance, there was no reason for him to see inside her head, but he did. That's when it started. That's when he saw he wasn't alone, that's when he dived back into the water head first.

Oh, the lengths for a girl he barely knew. It just felt like he knew her. Maybe it was just meeting someone like him, someone different. Without even realising it she led him to where he needed to be. Staying by her side lead him to his new family, keeping her safe taught him a new level of control. Most surprisingly she managed to something no one else ever could, she made him overwhelmingly happy. Once more he found himself neck deep in his own thoughts and she was his lifeboat. He trusted her unequivocally.

Love was a riddle. Jonas had read that once as a child and he still wasn't entirely sure he agreed. Love wasn't a riddle. It wasn't pretty words or deep water. Love was a rollercoaster; terrifying, thrilling, and full of ups and downs. Love was a joy ride, one he had every intention of seeing to the end.


End file.
